I Am The Heir
by Seasin
Summary: "It was a moment of lust, not love that produced you. It was curiosity, not love that made me see you when you were born. It was your power, not my love that allowed you to live."
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter and this story is slightly AU.**

* * *

><p><em>I Am The Heir<em>

_Chapter One_

_ "It was a moment of lust, not love that produced you. It was curiosity, not love that made me see you when you were born. It was your power, not my love that allowed you to live."_

His words rang through my head as I paced in front of the fireplace. He told me this all last summer, when Wormtail brought him to Lestrange Manor. I didn't care nor do I now. He is incapable of love, so why should he love me? Even if I am his son, his heir, his continuation of the Slytherin line.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the cracked mirror above the fireplace. My black hair was sticking up on the side; I had fallen asleep on the train ride home and had not had a chance to comb it. My dark eyes scanned the rest of my face as it always did.

Those were the only features that I shared with my father. On some days, I was annoyed by this. On others, I rejoiced for it. My maid always told me that I looked more like my mum. But I wouldn't know; there are no pictures of her. All I know is that she was a Pureblood and that's all that matters.

I can imagine that Salazar Slytherin would laugh at what his line has become. Laugh that his two only descendents are Half-Bloods. Their father and grandfather was a Muggle, filth. Yes, he would laugh.

Suddenly, the fireplace erupted into emerald flames and a tall snake-like name with no hair and no nose glided towards me. For a moment, I was transfixed like a small bird looking into the eyes of a cobra. His scarlet eyes looked at me with contempt and growing angry at my disrespect.

I fell to my knees before him, my head bowed, looking at his bare feet. He was silent as he moved throughout the room.

"How long have you lived here?" My father asked in a cold voice.

"Thirteen years, my Lord." I answered, still looking at the floor.

"Who brought you here?" He asked indifferent.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, my Lord." I said. "When you disappeared, she got me and brought me here. She told her maid to raise me. Then she left to find you."

"And no one has found you?" He asked dubious from somewhere behind me.

"The Lestrange Manor sealed itself when its owners were captured." I said, still kneeling and bowing my head.

"And the maid?" My father asked his voice at my shoulder.

I slowly raised my head, a smirk playing on my face, and my dark eyes flashing with excitement at the memory.

"Outlived her usefulness."

He laughed a cold, high pitched laugh.

"Rise, my son." He said.

I rose to my feet and stood straight backed and proud. I carried myself like a proper Pureblood gentleman. My father chose a seat and sat in it like it was a throne. I remained standing in front of him and he made no motion for me to sit down.

"Have you been successful in your mission, boy?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. "Potter trusts me as one of his closest friends and no one suspects my ancestry, not even the Champion of Mudbloods and Muggles himself."

"One of his closest friends?" My father repeated.

"He has made friends with a blood traitor, Ronald Weasley, and a Mudblood, Hermione Granger." I said with a sneer.

"Are you in Slytherin?" My father asked.

"The hat barely touched my head." I smirked. My father looked pleased.

"Now, we begin your training."

One year later, I was pacing in front of the same fireplace in Lestrange Manor. I was shaking in anger. Potter and his idiot friends had gotten in the way again. They destroyed the prophecy and got almost a dozen Death Eaters locked up in Azkaban.

The emerald flames erupted in the fireplace and my father stormed out, throwing a woman with wild black hair in front of him. He kicked her as hard as he could and she curled into a ball.

I got a better look at her as my father kicked her onto her back. Blood was matted in her hair, staining her black dress, coating her arms and legs. One of her eyes was swollen and a dark bruise claimed it. Her limbs were twitching and she looked like she had not gotten sleep since the Ministry screw-up.

"_Crucio!_" My father said with malice.

Bellatrix Lestrange writhed and screamed in agony, but her voice was nearly gone; the sign that she had been subjugated to this curse too many times before. Her screams pleased me. Her agony made me smile. Even though I wasn't the one casting the curse, I felt powerful.

"Finish her." My father commanded as he released her and left the room.

I walked over to her twitching body. Her breaths sounded harsh and unwilling to come out. Her black eyes stared at me with a blank expression.

_Vulnerable._

Gently, I lifted her into a sitting position. She gripped my arms to keep herself from falling back down. I moved my hands so that I was cradling her face.

"You failed." I said in a soft voice.

Her eyes started to fill with more tears.

"You failed Him." I continued in the same soft voice.

This was how my father and I dealt out punishments with the Lestranges, the only Death Eaters allowed to know about me. He pierced, tortured, kicked, punched, and destroyed their bodies. I pierced them with soft, truthful words. I toyed with their minds, while he toyed with their bodies.

It was the perfect punishment.

"Andrew." His voice commanded from the next room.

I stood and left Bellatrix whimpering on the floor. I walked with a powerful stride reserved only for those who deserve it. I opened the door and my father stood before me.

"My Lord," I said, bowing my head.

"Will Potter rescue his friends if they were in trouble?" My father asked.

"Yes, without a second's hesitation." I answered.

"I want you to seduce the Mudblood." My father said.

My mouth opened and I forgot that I wasn't supposed to do that.

"What?" I stammered out before I realized that one does not question Lord Voldemort.

He punched me in the face for my disrespect.

"If she trusts you, she will follow you, and, therefore, can be used as bait to get Potter." My father said.

I didn't say anything. Even though, I was supposedly Potter's, Weasley's, and Granger's friend, I refrained from touching any of them. Especially, Granger.

"You will do this." My father ordered.

"Yes, my father." I said, bowing my head in submission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about not updating in awhile. I can't write this story unless I'm in a snarky, snobby mood. Well, here it is.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

I walked into the prefects' compartment and nodded in acknowledgment to the Head Boy and Girl. I chose a seat near the window and prepared myself for what I had to do. I had to make sure that no sign of malice or anger appeared on my face. I had to pretend that I am as good as the Gryffindors.

The door slid open and the Mudblood and the blood traitor walked in. I smiled and waved at them. Granger smiled back and chose the seat next to me. Weasley greeted me and sat on the other side of Granger.

Subtly, I moved my chair closer to Granger. Our legs were barely touching. I took all my self-control to not make a disgusted face or to pull away. Granger, however, had a small smile on her face and didn't pull away.

"How was your summer, Andrew?" Granger asked me.

My summer was filled with training. My father made me train for hours at a time with no rest. He taught me the Dark Arts. He taught me how to make people fear me. And he taught me how to complete control my emotions.

My summer was also filled with me planning how to seduce Granger. I knew that I couldn't just grab her and kiss her; it would scare her more than anything. I had to take it slow. I had to start out with just a touch because, for the past five years, I have not accidently or on purpose touched Granger.

"It was pretty boring, Hermione." I said before I made my face brighten. "How was yours?"

I leaned closer to her to appear enthralled by what she had to say. Her eyes lit up at this and she leaned just a bit closer. It was just a bit, but it was enough for Weasley's face to turn sour.

"I spent it at the Burrow with Ron and Harry." Granger said.

I saw Weasley puff out his chest and incline his head with a slightly smug expression. I almost laughed aloud at him. Blood traitors are such barbarians. Did he honestly believe that he could frighten me? I'm not even scared of my father.

The Head Boy cleared his throat and started the meeting. It was the same old, same old. I stopped paying attention to him and settled for working on the Mudblood.

Carefully, I shifted my position so that my leg pressed gently into hers. I saw a small smile grace her lips again. I mentally applauded my success.

I let myself remain in that position for a few more blah blah blahs from the Head Boy. But then, I shifted my position again so that our legs weren't touching. I saw her look down out of the corner of her eyes leg. There was a slight frown on her face.

_Check_.

* * *

><p>It was traditional that I start off each new school year with a trip to the Chamber of Secrets. It was after curfew for the younger students. I specifically waited until this time because there was less of a chance of running into someone.<p>

I was almost to the girls' lavatory, when someone called me. Mentally cursing, I turned around with an innocent look on my face. McGonagall walked over to me.

"Good evening, Professor." I said with a charming smile.

"What are you doing awake, Mr. Vox?" She asked me.

"I'm afraid that I couldn't go to sleep unless I did a patrol." I said, still smiling the charming smile. I forced my cheeks to go a little red to show that I was embarrassed with my actions.

The professor put a hand on my shoulder and smiled a very tiny smile at me.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to do a job well." She said.

"Thank you, Professor." I said, looking down still pretending to be embarrassed.

"You'd better get to bed soon, Mr. Vox. You'll want to be refreshed for classes tomorrow." McGonagall said. I smiled at her as she left. Once her back was turned, my smile disappeared.

_Stupid Mudblood lover._ I thought venomously.

I turned around and walked into the girls' lavatory. The idiotic ghost was moaning about something or other. I snarled as she started to wail louder.

"Shut up." I snarled threateningly.

The girl ghost stuck her head out of the stall. She brushed her long dark hair out of her eyes so could see me better. I glowered at her and she squeaked in fright. She stood frozen like a baby bird staring into the mesmerizing eyes of a King Cobra. I took a step closer to her and she snapped out of it. I took another step and she jumped into the toilet. I walked into the stall to see her head sticking out. She was whimpering (oh, that beautiful sound) as I moved to tower over her. I leaned closer, keeping eye contact with her. I reached behind her like I was going to wrap my arm around her. My fingers felt the cool metal and I pushed down, flushing Moaning Myrtle down the toilet.

She screamed as the water pulled her under and down through the drains.

I laughed a laugh almost like my father's.

I was still chuckling as I strutted out of the stall and made my way over to the sink.

"_Open._" I said lazily in Parseltongue.

The sink began to creak and groan as marble slabs sunk into the floor. Once they had stopped, the chute appeared before me. I jumped down. The wind made my robes billow out behind me. I landed gracefully, something I learned after years of practice. Bones crunched under my feet as I walked down the tunnel. I remembered the first time I came down here and I had to clean up the tunnel. That idiot Lockhart blew up the ceiling of my ancestor's tunnel. He blew up part of my inheritance.

Well, he got his comeuppance. He's stuck in St. Mungo's with no idea of who he is at all.

The ornate door was decorated with snakes. The eyes of each snake were made of beautiful red rubies. A thought crossed my mind about how rich Salazar Slytherin must have been to be able to use rubies to decorate a door.

But his line is not rich now. It's not even pure.

"_Open._" I commanded, drawing myself up to full height, holding myself like a prince.

The snakes drew back and a series of clicks proceeded the door's opening. I walked through the door like a proper Pureblood would.

My Chamber awaited me.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I walked out my dormitory and into the Slytherin Common Room. It reminded me of the Lestrange Manor sometimes. The entire room felt like grand and like it belonged in Bram Stoker's <em>Dracula.<em>

The creaking of the black leather sofa made me jerk my head up. A tall boy with a pale, pointed face stood up and looked at me with disgust. I was about to tell Draco Malfoy off, tell him not to look at the Dark Lord's son like that, but then I remembered that I was the Chosen One's friend.

"Going somewhere, Vox?" Malfoy drawled as if he was a lord and I was just a servant.

_Wait until the positions change, Pretty Boy._ I thought maliciously.

"Class, Malfoy." I sneered. "You know that thing that proves you're smart. Of course, I've never seen you there, so that explains a lot."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Vox!" Malfoy yelled, his fist balled at his side.

I rolled my eyes and brushed past him. Two figures moved in front of me to block the door. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle crossed their arms, looking like the perfect example of baby trolls.

"You haven't learned respect, Vox. The boys and I are going to teach you." Malfoy drawled from behind me. I could almost imagine him inspecting his perfectly manicured fingernails.

My hand went into my robe and I felt the reassuring, pulsing handle of my wand. An arsenal of Dark spells flew through my mind. But I couldn't use them because Potter's friend wouldn't know those types of spells.

Crabbe threw his fist forward and it connected with my nose. I heard more than felt it break. Blood poured down my face and into my mouth. I spat it out because it was filthy; polluted by a Muggle.

Ignoring the voice of reason in my head, I whipped out my wand and fired a nonverbal spell at all three of them. They screamed as they flew over the couches. I smirked and walked out of the Common Room.

I kept my head down as I walked to the Great Hall. I opened the doors and walked quickly to the Gryffindor table. I couldn't sit at the Slytherin table because I could not blow my cover.

I walked down the red and gold table until I found the Chosen One, the blood traitor, and the Mudblood. I sat down next to Granger. She gasped when she saw the blood on my face.

"Andrew, what happened?" Granger asked.

The Mudblood reached out and touched my nose. I winced despite trying not to. She gave me an apologetic look.

"I ran into some trouble with Malfoy and his cronies." I said.

"I can fix that." Granger said as she took out her wand. "_Episkey!_"

My nose snapped back into place and a breath jumped out of my throat.

"Thanks." I said, smiling charmingly at her.

Granger looked down, but I saw a little pink twinge her cheeks. But when she looked up, it was gone. She reached over and grabbed a cloth. She started to clean the blood off of my face. I wrestled with my desire to twist away from her, but I moved closer to her.

She blinked her brown eyes as I leaned into her touch. The Mudblood continued to clean me. I thought about how this was how it was supposed to be; Mudbloods acting as servants to the true wizards.

And that day was almost here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I have been working on my other story. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

Gryffindor was hosting Quidditch trials and I accompanied my friends -I used that term as loosely as possible- to the Quidditch pitch. Weasel and Potty shouldered their brooms and stepped onto the pitch. The Mudblood and I went to sit in the stands.

There were too many people trying out for Potty's stupid team. Luckily, there were no Slytherins stooping so low as to pretend to be Gryffindors just to attempt to join Chosen Boy's flying circus.

"There are too many people at this school. We should take all the first years and shoot them." I said to Granger, my lips twitching.

"What a vile thing to say!" She said appalled.

"What? They're just a bunch of little bug-" I started to say, but she gave me an annoyed look, so I amended my statement. "Bumbling wizards."

"You were once a first year." She said.

"Ah, yes, but I wasn't a bumbling wizard." I said smiling.

Her lips twitched, but she wouldn't encourage me by laughing. I turned my attention to the pitch where a group of silly, idiotic Ravenclaws -though all Ravenclaws are idiots- were crashing into each other. I spotted Weasel, standing with the other Keepers, and looking like he was about to hurl. One Keeper was staring at Granger with a wolfish grin.

"McLaggen's looking at you." I said out of the corner of my mouth to Granger.

She started at looked over at the Keepers and blushed.

"He's looking at you like you're a meal." I said.

Granger looked at me, raising her eyebrows.

"I can make him stop. May I?" I said, holding out my hand to her.

She stared down at it with a curious expression. She looked into my black eyes and she smiled softly. Then she gently placed her hand inside of mine. My fingers closed lightly around it, not wanting to scare her.

I looked over at McLaggen, who was glaring at me.

"It worked." I whispered.

"No, it didn't." Granger laughed. "He's now looking at you like you're a fly that's in his way."

As if to confirm Granger's theory, McLaggen made a show of plucking a fly out of the air and squishing it. He smirked at me and I lifted my chin.

_No one messes with the Heir, boy._ My thoughts translating on my face.

McLaggen got the message. He turned away and resisted looking over at Granger for the rest of the tryouts.

Granger and I held hands until the end of tryouts. I held her hand because I was completing my mission. That is the reason. End of story.

Father will be very proud.

I wasn't sure if I was being sarcastic or not.

* * *

><p>I declined to go to Hogsmeade with the Gryffindor twits. Instead, I hid myself in my Chamber of Secrets and practiced the lessons my father had taught me. After an entire morning of nonstop spell casting, I was drenched in sweat and decided to stop.<p>

My black eyes fell upon an owl that hadn't been there before. It was as black as a moonless night and stared at me through bored eyes. I walked over and it held out its leg lazily. I wanted to curse it on the spot for being disrespectful. But then I remembered that it was an owl and nothing more. It would never amount to anything besides being a wizard's mode of communication.

I took the letter and sat down on the cold tile to begin reading it.

_Andrew,_

_ Your mission better be a success or on its way to being a success._

And that was all that the letter said. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I had the feeling that my father would be able to punish me for being disrespectful, despite the distance. I rummaged through my bag for a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Father,_

_ It's almost done._

_ -Andrew Septimus Vox_

I always signed things with my full name; I just liked how it sounded. Vox was a fake Pureblood name; I could not go around with the last name Riddle, could I? My middle was Septimus because I needed a different name to fit in with the rest of the Purebloods like Draco, or Bellatrix, or Blaise, etc. My father named me Andrew because he wanted me to have a common name like he did.

_"Never forget that we are unpure, Andrew."_ His voice weaved its way through my mind.

* * *

><p>Gryffindor beat Slytherin in the first Quidditch game of the season. Weasel proved to be a capable Keeper for once.<p>

I always hated it when Gryffindor beat Slytherin. Not because I care about the petty game, but because the Common Room becomes unbearable and my fellow Slytherins prefer to take out their anger on me.

But they won't be able to do that for long. Once I reveal my true self, they will all pee in their pants from fright. And then I'll _Crucio_ them to next year.

I was patrolling the hallways as an excuse to not go into the Common Room. I was not scared of those pretentious twits; I just didn't have the energy to deal with them.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I had managed to make my way to the Seventh floor. I was walking past the Fat Lady, when the portrait swung open and a girl with bushy hair pushed past me. Then Potty followed.

"Andrew." Potty's green eyes lit up in happiness, I guess. I only feel happiness when I perform spells correctly, or on the rare occasion that my father is proud of me.

"What's going on, Harry?" I asked, feigning concern without any effort.

"Hermione's crying because she saw Ron and Lavender kissing." Potter answered.

"Ron and Lavender?" I said, genuinely surprised. Brown could do way better.

_Now's my chance._ I thought triumphantly. How else do you get a girl to love you? You prey on them while they're vulnerable.

"I'll take care of it, Harry." I said, clasping his shoulder. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks. I'm no good with crying girls." Potty said before he went back inside the Gryffindor Common Room.

I went down the hall until I heard sobbing inside an empty classroom. I pushed open the door and saw Granger sitting on the teacher's desk, tears streaming down her face, birds flying around her head and being controlled by her wand.

I walked over to her, my footsteps hardly making a sound. I stopped in front of her; she didn't seem to notice me. I wrapped my left hand around her wand and slowly pulled it from her grip. Then I placed it on the desk.

"Andrew . . ." She choked out.

"I'm here." I whispered.

Her brown eyes locked with mine, and then her head fell forward into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. She cried into my robes and I could only think about how I'd have to burn them later.

Suddenly, the door opened and I heard giggling behind me.

"Oh, Won-Won, I think this room's taken." A girly voice trilled annoyingly.

I whipped around and saw Weasel with Brown hanging off of him. Brown tried to pull him out of the room, but he stayed in the doorway.

"What's going on in here?" Weasel asked curiously.

Granger came up next to me, raising her wand.

But I was quicker and I sent Weasley flying. He slammed into the door and smashed face first into the stone floor. Weasel got to his feet and ran out of the room.

Granger looked at me, still crying, and with an eyebrow raised.

"He hurt you." I whispered.

Her face softened and she fell into my arms.

And I did _not_ enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A special treat for you all: a chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

November turned into December and Granger spent the entire time bursting into tears any time she saw Weasley and Brown. I was so sick of it that I wanted to break up the couple.

The night before Slughorn's Christmas Party, I decided to kill two birds with one stone: I was going to cheer up and, at the same time, seduce Granger. Granted, my mission was getting easier to complete with every passing day, but I knew it wouldn't be complete until the Mudblood stopped crying over Weasel.

I was waiting in front of the Fat Lady portrait after dinner. I had sent Potter in to tell Granger to come out. She came out a few minutes later dressed in her pajamas: short white shorts and a white tank top.

I offered her my arm with a winning smile. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Andrew, it's late." She said.

"I know." I said, rolling my eyes. "C'mon."

She took my arm and I walked us towards the Grand Staircase. She shivered and I looked down at her, concealing my annoyance. It's the middle of December and she's dressed in skimpy clothes. And she calls herself the Smartest Witch of Our Age. I mentally scoffed.

Wordlessly, I stopped and removed her hand from my arm. I took off my black cloak and held it out from her to put it on. Granger placed it on, and then I offered my arm again.

"Where are we going?" Granger asked as she accepted my arm.

"You'll see." My eyes glinted mischievously.

"We're going to get caught." Granger said with a frown.

"Excuse me? Who goes around with her two friends and stays out late doing dangerous things?" I asked smiling.

Granger squirmed, knowing that I was right.

"If you came with us, you wouldn't be able to say that." Granger said.

"No thanks, I don't do dangerous things. I'm a Slytherin, remember? I'm all for self-preservation." I joked.

Granger laughed as we walked outside. The snow was slowly drifting to the earth. It was a Romantic author's dream and the perfect scenery for my conquest of Granger's heart.

My arm dropped and my hand griped hers. I smiled to her as I pulled her to the Quidditch pitch. I made her wait outside while I went in the changing rooms.

The expression on her face was completely worth the fact that I was out with a Mudblood.

"No." She said, her brown eyes wide, staring at the broom I was holding. "I hate flying."

"You can fight a bunch of Death Eaters, and yet you're scared of flying." I sighed dramatically with a joking smile. "I'll never understand Gryffindors."

"I didn't even fight." Granger said quietly.

"Really?" I asked as I stepped closer to her and dropped my voice an octave. "Because, from what I heard, you risk your life to save Harry's. I count that as fighting."

I heard her breath catch as she realized how close I was to her. She was staring up at me, snowflakes softly landing on her face. I smiled down at her and raised my hand to brush back a stray curl.

"Do you trust me?" I asked softly, my fingers skimming the surface of her cheek.

"No, you're a Slytherin." She laughed as she pushed me.

I stumbled back, reaching out to grab her to steady myself, but succeeding in only dragging us down into the snow. We were laughing like idiots. I looked over at Granger and she was smiling at me.

"C'mon, let's go flying." I said, jumping to my feet and pulling her up with me.

She made a face. "I'm not sure I'm up for this."

"You won't fall; I won't let that happen." I said.

"If you do, I'm going to haunt you." Granger said with a smile.

"Only if I happen to go into the library." I smiled back at her.

I picked up the broom and held it while Granger got on. Then I sat down behind her and grabbed the front of the broom. Her back was pressed into my front.

"Now, grab the broom right under my hands." I whispered in her ear. She did so, her fingers touching my hand. "Ready?"

"Andrew, I'm not so sure." Granger said, starting to sound hysterical.

"Hermione." I growled, warning her to my impatience. "Everything is going to be fine."

I pushed off the ground and we started to float up. Granger cried and backed into me, turning her head into my chest, her eyes shut.

"Hermione, open your eyes please." I said gently.

Granger opened her eyes and returned back to the position she started in. I flew us up higher. She looked at the ground, squeaked, and nearly fell off the broom. My left hand let go of the broom and my arm wrapped around her waist, holding her steady.

"I've got you." I said in her ear.

She relaxed and leaned her head back on my shoulder. I flew us up to where we were higher than Gryffindor Tower. Then I let us hover.

"Look." I said, indicating to the scene in front of us.

Granger gasped as she saw the flickering lights that were skating across the Black Lake and racing down the path to Hogsmeade.

"What is it?" Granger asked, breathless.

"They're nymphs." I answered.

"No, what are they really?" Granger asked.

"So logical, Hermione, can't you believe in myths for once?" I teased.

"Are they really nymphs, Andrew?" Granger asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes. They're migrating." I said.

"Are you lying?" Granger asked.

"Would I lie to you?" I asked.

"Well, there was that time that you told me if my hand was bigger than my face, I had cancer." Granger said.

I started laughing. "It's not my fault that you fell for that!"

"They're gone!" Granger exclaimed suddenly.

"I told you, they're migrating." I said, smiling.

"So, can we land now?" Granger asked, hopefully.

"Yes, yes." I said, rolling my eyes.

I tilted the broom down and we went down to the ground. When we landed, I put the broom up, and then offer Granger my arm. She accepted and we started lazily walking to the castle.

"So, do you want to be my date to Slughorn's party?" I asked.

"Really?" Granger asked, a little hope creeping into her voice. I nodded. "Okay, sounds like fun."

"What's the color of your dress?" I asked casually.

"A pale pink." Granger answered.

I mentally cringed at the thought of wearing a pink tie, but, on the outside, I smiled.

"Should I get you a corsage?" I asked.

"No, that's for prom." She replied.

"Prom?" I repeated confused.

"It's a Muggle thing." She said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Tell me about it." I said.

She looked at me in surprise. Obviously, people do not ask her to talk about Muggle things often. We reached the doors of the castle and I could tell she was thinking about how to start telling me about this prom thing.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then I stopped suddenly and she crashed into me. I quickly turned around and threw the hood of the cloak she was wearing over her head, obscuring her face.

"Well, well, what do we 'ave 'ere?" Filch asked from behind me.

I winked at Granger, assuring her that everything would be fine. I turned around to face the filthy caretaker. He was holding up a lantern and looking at us like we were a giant Christmas present.

"Mr. Filch, look! Peeves is drowning Mrs. Norris!" I exclaimed, pointing at nothing behind him.

Filch whipped around as I grabbed Granger's hand and pulled her in the opposite direction. Filch yelled at us once he realized that I had lied. I pulled Granger and we ran up to Gryffindor Tower, easily losing Filch.

We stopped running when reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. We looked at each other and started laughing like idiots.

"I . . . can't . . . believe . . . he . . . fell . . . for that . . ." Granger said between laughs.

"Filch . . . idiot . . ." I laughed, doubled over.

We laughed some more, and then slowly stopped. We stared at each other, hands still held together.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven thirty, alright?" I asked.

"Alright." She said smiling before she went into the Gryffindor Common Room, still wearing my cloak.

The minute she was out of sight, I started frantically wiping the front of my robes in an attempt to get the Mudblood off of me.

Father better be proud of me and I better get rewarded greatly for this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about getting twp alerts, I messed up on a part of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

The Fat Lady portrait swung open and my jaw dropped to the floor. Granger stepped out wearing a pink dress that was not too revealing, which was good because I didn't want to have to spend the night fighting boys off of her.

"You look . . . I mean . . . you look . . ." I sputtered, unable to speak coherently.

"I must look amazing because you are usually so loquacious." Granger laughed at me.

"No more dresses like that." I said.

"Why?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because you've turned me into a bumbling wizard." I said, smiling. She laughed as she remembered our conversation at the Quidditch tryouts.

"But you are a bumbling wizard." She teased.

I scowled playfully as I offered her my arm. Then I raised my eyebrows at her and she gave me a quizzical look.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You haven't complimented me." I smiled, gesturing to my black suit with a white vest and a pale pink tie, much to my annoyance.

"You look very handsome." Granger said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Thank you. Now, Miss Granger, shall we go stun the Slug Club, of which we happen to be reluctant members?" I asked smiling.

"I would be delighted to, Mr. Vox." Granger said as we walked to Slughorn's office.

It did not take us too long to reach the office. I opened the door and held it open for her. My hand clenched at the fact that I, the Heir of Slytherin, was holding open the door for a pathetic Mudblood.

When Granger looked back at me, I was smiling like nothing was wrong. I held out my arm to her and we took in Slughorn's office. The ex-Head of Slytherin's office was as ostentatious as possible. It had been enlarged and decked in green and red for Christmas.

"Andrew, m'boy!" Slughorn's voice boomed, signaling his coming.

I looked to see the giant walrus waddling over to us. Behind him, a tall wiry man followed.

"Hello, Professor." I greeted with charming smile.

The walrus clapped me on the shoulder and I resisted the urge to pretend to collapse. I really hate Slughorn; he is the only Slytherin to disgrace the house by siding with Dumbledore.

"This is the man I've been telling you about, Harold." Slughorn said addressing the wiry man.

"Hello, young man." The wiry man said with a politician's smile. "I am Harold Price, in charge of recruiting for the Ministry of Magic."

_Not for long._ I thought triumphantly.

"You are quite an impressive young lad." Price continued, talking to me like I was five. "A Prefect and you got Outstandings on all of your O.W.L.s."

"I told you, Harold, the Ministry will be extremely lucky if Andrew decided to work there. I can see him becoming Minster of Magic in ten years." Slughorn said proudly.

_How about next year?_ I thought, smirking inwardly.

"Thank you, sir. If you'll excuse us." I said, pulling Granger away from the two men and towards the dance floor.

"You got Outstandings on all of your O.W.L.s?" Granger asked once we were out of earshot. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't like to brag." I said, faking embarrassment.

We reached the dance floor and I swung Granger around to where she faced me. I placed my right hand on her waist and took her right hand in my left. Her left hand placed itself on my right shoulder.

I led her through the dances I had been taught since I was old enough to walk. Father always told me that he gained most of his Death Eaters from balls he attended. He said that I would need to do the same, if I was going to charm the _nouveaux riche_ Pureblood families.

"May I cut in?" I looked see McLaggen with his hand outstretched to Granger.

"No." I snarled, pulling Granger closer.

"Granger, may I have this dance?" McLaggen asked, coming closer.

"No." I said, spinning us away from him.

"That was rude." Granger said, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to dance with him?" I asked dryly.

"No." Granger said.

"Good, because you aren't going to dance with him at all." I said.

We danced for another song, spinning around the room. Then I pulled us off the dance floor and near the windows.

I let go of Granger, save for my right arm around her waist. I looked at her, marveling that a Mudblood could look as gorgeous as a Pureblood.

_Did I really just think that?_ I asked myself in shock.

"It's very beautiful outside." Granger said.

"Hmm." I agreed, not really listening since I was staring at her face.

She turned to look at me, while my fingers rubbed in circles on her back. She glanced at something above my head, and then her lips stretched into a smile.

"Mistletoe." She said, pointing up.

I froze because mistletoe meant kissing and kissing meant lip-locking with a Mudblood. I felt like I was going to gag. Am I not already unpure enough? But why didn't I realize this before? In order to seduce Granger, I would have to kiss her. I bet Father was having a great laugh about this.

"Andrew, what's wrong?"Granger asked worriedly, lightly placing a hand on my cheek.

I thought quickly and adopted an embarrassed demeanor.

"I'm not a very good kisser." I mumbled dejectedly.

"I bet that's not true." Granger said, sliding closer to me.

My brain sputtered as I tried to think of a way to not kiss her and to seduce her. Merlin! Where's a Time Turner when you need it?

Granger smiled up at me and my right eye twitched under my bangs so she didn't see. She placed her hands on my chest and my heart started to race with the desire of breaking away.

Then she kissed me.

_Mudblood lips!_ I screamed inwardly before forcing myself to kiss her back.

Her hands travelled up my chest and locked behind my neck.

_Get off me!_ I yelled in my mind.

I pushed her into the wall next to the window, but she moved her hands to grab the collar of my suit, pulling me with her. My hands braced themselves against the wall and Granger pulled me even closer.

Her lips attacked mine in a passionate frenzy. My dark eyes closed in pleasure as I realized that she was a really good kisser. I smiled against her lips and decided to enjoy myself. I imagined Granger as my personal Mudblood slave, to be used for my own pleasure.

Just like Dad uses Bellatrix Lestrange.

Granger pulled away and my lips layered kisses along her jaw and down to her neck. She giggled and put her hand on the back of my head, holding it in place.

"I thought you said you weren't good at kissing." Granger laughed.

"I'm not." I whispered, raising my head to her ear. "I need more practice."

She giggled again and I kissed her hard, enjoying the image of Granger in a provocative slave outfit.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I haven't posted anything because I am a lazy person. But, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6<em>

I dodged a yellow curse and rolled while firing off a series of Stunners. I jumped to the side as an orange light barely missed my side. I saw a purple light head towards me. I stood my ground and watched it come closer. Then I slashed my wand and the light dissolved.

Then two curses came at me from opposite directions. I produced a shield around myself and the curses rebounded towards their casters. I rolled away as they blindly shot at the last spot I was at.

I pointed my wand over my shoulder and blasted one of my attackers off his feet. The other attacker slinked in the shadows of the room and disappeared from my sight. I stretched out with my magic, but could not sense where the other attacker went.

_I need to take a defensive position, but Dad wouldn't hide._

While I was thinking, the other attacker came from behind me and blasted me off my feet. I painfully somersaulted down the length of the room and stopped in front of a pair of bare feet.

"Enough." The owner of the bare feet commanded quietly.

The attacker who blasted me off my feet came out of the shadows, smirking as she came before the owner of the bare feet. The other attacker staggered to his feet, and then joined the woman. I stood up and placed myself between the three adults. I looked at Bellatrix and Rodolphus out of the corner of my eye, and tried to keep myself from showing exhaustion after our spar.

"Horrible, Andrew. You would have been killed if I hadn't stopped the fight." My father sneered at me. I bristled in anger because it wasn't my fault Bellatrix used some spell to mask her magical signature.

"Yes, my Lord." I answered meekly, keeping my head bowed.

"I expect better from my son." My father continued with a mock-disappointed tone in his voice.

"I know, my Lord." I said quietly.

"Rodolphus," my father snapped as he took a step towards the second of my attackers. "Bring our guest to me."

Rodolphus bowed, and then turned on his heel. I listened to his footsteps as he walked to the door, and then out of the room. My father stared at Bellatrix and I with his scarlet eyes. He continued to stare us down and I refused to squirm, but Bellatrix was panting next to me. I forced down the bile that was being produced by the mental image of my father and Bellatrix together.

Thankfully, Rodolphus returned and the disgusting thoughts were banished from my mind. My father smiled a feral smile and his snake nostrils flared in anticipation as he watched someone coming closer over my shoulder.

"Rodolphus, who is our guest?" My father said mockingly pleasant.

"A Mudblood, my Lord." Rodolphus replied with malice and joy mixed in his voice.

"Excellent." My father growled in pleasure. "Andrew, show me what you can do."

My dark eyes lit with excitement. Father never let me deal with Mudbloods before; I always had to watch Bellatrix or Rodolphus have fun. My right hand tightened around my white wand and my face slid into a smile.

I turned around to see a beaten, bound man with ratty brown hair and on his knees in front of me. He looked at me with tear-filled eyes, his gaze begging me not to hurt him. I laughed a cold laugh.

"Mudbloods in their place, don't you agree?" I taunted coldly. Bellatrix cackled and Rodolphus chuckled. I saw my father's lips move into a barely recognizable smile.

I slashed my wand and a jet of light sliced across the Mudblood's cheek. The Mudblood cried out and blood gushed down his cheek. I lazily waved my wand and he was thrown upwards into the ceiling. My curse pressed him into the ceiling, making it hard for the Mudblood to breathe. Then I ended the curse and the Mudblood dropped. He landed with a crunch and a scream.

His left arm was bent backwards underneath him. I smirked at him as I slowly circled him. I flicked my wand again and he was released from his binding. He looked at me in thanks.

_Fool_. I thought viciously.

"_Exuro!_" I shouted.

Flames burst out of my wand and hit his right side. He screamed as the fire burned his clothes and skin. I cancelled the curse and the Mudblood laying twitching at my feet, crying, and covered in red blisters on his right side.

I slashed my wand repeatedly and jets of light cut the Mudblood across his chest, abdomen, and legs. His blood poured out and slowly came towards my shoes. I jumped away with a snarl.

"Watch it, filth!" I snarled. "These are new shoes."

The Mudblood twitched and moaned at my feet.

I laughed a cold laugh and called over my shoulder, "Isn't this a perfect example of how Mudbloods should be? At their betters' feet? But something's missing."

I waved my wand and the floor underneath the Mudblood turned to mud. The brown gunk mixed with his blood.

"Ha! Look! A Mudblood!" I laughed.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus dissolved into laugher and I saw out of the corner of my eye them holding onto each other as they laughed. My father was smiling in amusement.

"Good, Andrew." My father congratulated. "Now, finish him."

I turned to the Mudblood, who was looking directly at me. His eyes were filled with pain and he was still begging for mercy. I stepped forward and he looked down.

My lip curled. _That's right, Mudblood. You are too filthy to even look at me._

I raised my wand and my heart raced as I got ready to say my father's favorite curse.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" I yelled.

The green curse blasted out of my wand and hit the pile of filth. But then it changed direction and crashed into me. I was thrown violently backwards, through the air, and hit the ground hard. I rolled before coming to a stop in front of my father.

His scarlet eyes stared down at me and glinted maliciously. His lips pulled into a smirk.

"What a disappointment." He said, careful to put emphasis on every syllable.

I snarled inwardly and jumped to my feet. My ribs hurt and were probably cracked, but I refused to show any signs of pain. I marched over to the filth, rage burning inside my dark eyes. I did not halt my march to where the pile of filth was smirking at me. Merlin! He had the audacity to actually smirk at me! Me! The Heir of Slytherin! The son of Lord Voldemort!

"I am not a disappointment." I said, rage mixing with my magic and crackling all around me. Windows exploded in showers of glass as I marched closer.

My anger and my magic curled around my wand arm as I raised it.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" I snarled.

The green jet of light burst out of my wand and hit the smirking mistake of nature right in his idiotic face. He slumped to the ground, landing face first in the mud and blood mixture.

I heard clapping behind me. I reigned in my angry magic before turning around. Rodolphus was the one clapping. Bellatrix smiled creepily, but I knew that was her way of showing that she was proud of me. Azkaban screwed her up greatly.

But I did not care about their praise. As the only Death Eaters who were allowed to know about me, they were the biggest sycophants on the face of the planet. I turned to look at my father.

And he was smiling a small smile.

"Good job, Andrew." He said, and then looked over his shoulder. "Dinner's ready, Nagini."


	7. Chapter 7

__**I finished my other story, which means I can now work on this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven<em>

It was March. It was stupid, idiotic March and Granger hadn't talked to me since Slughorn's Christmas Party. She was acting like a silly, frivolous girl and hiding or running every time she saw me. _Fickle thy name is woman._

Potter wasn't any help either. Stupid Chosen One.

I finally decided to corner her on the Weasel's birthday. I waited in an alcove between the Gryffindor Common Room and the staircase before breakfast. I watched Potter and the Birthday Twit go past me moments before Granger came out.

She slightly screamed when my hand shot out and grabbed her arm. I pulled her into the alcove with me and towered over her.

"Hello." I whispered, trying not to make myself threatening because an angry Granger was a handful.

"Hello." She replied cautiously, holding her books against her chest in protection. I mentally sneered at her because if I wanted to hurt her, some lousy books weren't going to stop me.

"Long time, no see." I teased, but I kept thinking about how I just wanted to knock some sense into her. If she didn't fall in love with me, I was going to be murdered for failing the Dark Lord.

She shifted nervously and ducked her head, but I could still see her pink tinged cheeks. Which was good because that meant she felt guilty about avoiding me, and I could work with that.

"I'm sorry." I said seriously. She looked up at me and I made my face look as unhappy as possible. I looked to the side and ran a hand through my brown hair. "I pushed you and you weren't ready. I'm sorry."

"No, Andrew, it's my fault," Granger whispered, grabbing my chin to make me look at her. My right hand closed into a fist at her audacity. "I'm just confused right now and avoiding you isn't fair . . . to you."

"Hermione," I said, taking the opportunity to remove her stinking, filthy hand from my face by gently grabbing her hand and puling it downwards. "Can we still be friends, though? You're such a big part of my life and I don't want to lose that."

My cliché line must have worked because Granger laced her fingers through mine of the hand that I was holding. She had this look on her face that I recognized easily because every girl in Slytherin got that look on their face when I took them into my room. Not uncommon for Ravenclaw ladies either.

I leaned forward ever so slightly, knowing by the look in her eyes that she was being entranced by my black eyes. Then I saw twelve billion emotions fly across her face, making her show worry, anger, frustration, desire, joy, and so much more in the space of a second. _Such a Gryffindor_.

Alarm bells went off in my head and my mind raced through every possible solution. I quickly decided and leaned down to her.

"Hermione, Andrew, Ron was poisoned!" A voice interjected, stopping my plan and Granger's emotional frenzy. We both turned our heads to see the Weaselette standing in the opening of the alcove.

"What?" Granger said. I looked at her face and was taken aback about how concerned she looked. It's just Weasel!

"He was poisoned, but Harry saved his life with a bezoar, and now he's in the Hospital Wing." The Weaselette said quickly.

Granger was biting her bottom lip with worry and I read her emotions clear as day on her face; her stupid feelings for the Weasel were making her want to run to him.

_She needs to stop reading those teenage romance novels_. I thought as the rest of my mind tried to figure out a solution before she did something rash.

Quickly, I grabbed her hand and lightly brushed her fingertips. I could feel her look down at our hands, and then look at me. But I knew that if I looked at her, she wouldn't be seduced by my enigma.

_Did I really just think that? Maybe I should stay away from the romance novels_.

"Let's go then." I said to the Weaselette as I felt Granger intertwine our fingers together.

We walked to the Hospital Wing without talking, but Granger never let go of my hand. I was feeling good for the first time in two months because I was able to reel Granger back to me.

But when we got into the Hospital Wing, she ripped herself from my side to go to _his._ The Weasel was lying pathetically on a Hospital Wing bed with Potter standing by the foot of the bed. Granger ran to occupy the chair on Weasel's left side; Weaselette already claimed his right side.

Granger was looking at Weasel as if her world was crumbling and if he just woke up, everything would be fine again. I walked over to Granger, but stopped when I reached the foot of Weasel's bed. I didn't know how to change Granger's face.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned my head slightly to see Brown run in with red eyes. I didn't understand why she was crying; she and Weasel weren't even in a true relationship. It's like the two most desperate people for a relationship on the planet got together just to be snogged.

"Is my Won-Won okay?" Brown cried before she saw Granger. "What is she doing here?"

For once, I agreed with Brown. If my father's plan was to work, Granger shouldn't be here, sitting as close to Weasel as possible.

Granger and Brown exchanged some heated words causing Brown to come closer to the foot of the bed, closer to me, and Granger to jump to her feet.

Then Weasel started to moan something unintelligible -at least I think it was unintelligible, everything he says is incoherent and stupid.

"Do you hear that? He senses my presence." Brown whispered, almost desperately.

I snorted, but quickly covered it as a cough. Weasel couldn't sense a pie if it was dancing in front of him, let alone Brown.

Weasel started mumbling again. "Er . . . my . . . nee . . ."

Brown and I paled at the same time. She because she was losing her snogging partner, but I paled because of the look on Granger's face. She was smiling softly and happily at Weasley.

As Brown ran out of the room, I saw my life flash before my eyes. I had lost. Granger wasn't in love with me and I had lost. My father was going to torture me for this failure. His entire plan to kill Potter rests upon me succeeding and if I don't, I'm finished.

Never mind that I'm his son. Anyone who fails him pays for it.

And it's all that stupid Weasel's fault.

"Andrew?" I heard Potter ask in concern. My eyes caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror by Weasel's bed. My face was murderous, my jaw clenched tightly, and my eyes had a slight gleam of red behind the black.

I quickly recovered and the gleam was gone. "This is bad, Harry! Look at Ron! Poisoned! That could have easily been you! Or Hermione! Or me! We can't mess around and rely on sheer luck anymore!"

Weaselette, Granger, and Potter looked at me taken aback because I don't think they've ever seen me angry. I grunted at them and quickly walked out of the Hospital Wing. I stormed my way to my Chamber, and then went inside it.

Once I reached the main part of the Chamber, I unleashed all my anger. I was angry because Weasley ruined my mission, discredited me with my father, and killed me. I pulled out my wand as I screamed in anger. Statues began to shatter and explode as my angry magic penetrated every nick and crevice.

"I WAS SO CLOSE!" I raged as my magic picked up the Basilisk skeleton and threw it against Salazar Slytherin's face. It splintered into a thousand pieces, except for the skull, which remained intact as it splashed into the pond.

I unleashed another wave of magic and the statues were ripped from the ground and smashed into the walls. Then I pointed my wand at the ground and smashed holes into it.

Suddenly, an owl flew over my head and I stopped trying to destroy the Chamber. I went over to it and removed the letter from its leg. My face drained of all its color again as I read the letter from my father. He was asking how my mission was going.

My hand shook as I wrote a reply back to him with the truth. I knew that lying would only sign my immediate death warrant.

After I wrote it, I started feeling better because I realized that Weasley was going to ruin his shot with Granger and she would come crawling and crying back to me.

And I would win.

* * *

><p>In the four months between March and June, it turned out that I was right. Weasel had yet to make a move on Granger. I didn't try to make a move either because we were supposed to be friends. But I was slowly entrancing her. I knew it by how she would get embarrassed when I walked in the room.<p>

Today, I made the unfortunate mistake of going to the library; I had forgotten that O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. were to be given soon. There were too many people in my space, so I decided to go explore the back rows of the library.

As luck would have it, Granger was in one of the rows, muttering to herself as she was reading a book. My first instinct was to turn around and pretend like I never saw that Mudblood, but I had to complete my mission; father was getting impatient.

I sneakily crept behind Granger and caught sight of what she was reading.

"Eileen Prince?" I asked and Granger jumped. I started smirking as she turned around.

"Andrew!" She exclaimed, hitting me with the book, and she was very lucky I changed my first reaction to being hit. "You scared me."

"Well, nothing gets past you." I smirked, bopping her nose. She scowled at me, which made me smile even more. This was fun; an irritated Mudblood was certainly amusing.

"Is there something you wanted, Andrew?" She said coolly as she turned around to place the book back.

I took a step closer and put my hands lightly on her hips. Then I leaned down to her ear.

"Actually," I breathed and I heard her breath hitch. "What I want is currently trapped in the entrapment of a boy who is still technically in a relationship."

_Screw being friends. It's time to be bold_. I decided.

Granger tried to turn around, but I tightened my grip and held her still. I kissed her neck, just below her ear, and then let my lips linger a centimeter above her skin.

"Goodnight, Granger." And then I disappeared.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sounds of explosions and screams above the Slytherin Common Room. I ran out into the Common Room where all the Slytherins were, except for Malfoy. A couple of boys were heading for the door, but I shot a spell at them to make them stop.<p>

"Everyone, return to your dormitories." I commanded, and when some of the students looked like they were about to argue, I let the red gleam appear in my eyes. Suddenly, every one of those pathetic pawns decided to return to their beds.

I opened the door and ran out with my wand drawn. I didn't know what to expect, but I had to be cautious. My father's orders were that I not reveal myself until he said, so if Death Eaters were attacking Hogwarts, I might have to pretend to fight them.

I crept cautiously through the dungeons and made my way to the Entrance Hall. McGonagall was standing in the Entrance Hall, looking through the open door. She was looking dejected and tired.

"Professor?" I asked, feigning concern. She jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around with her wand raised. My hand itched to point my wand at her, but I remained still, and then she lowered it.

"Mr. Vox," She sighed. I walked over to her, softening my black eyes to make her think I actually cared.

"What happened?" I asked, still feigning concern.

"Death Eaters got into Hogwarts." She said.

I felt a surge of triumphant followed by a surge of betrayal. Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts and I didn't even know about it. Yes, I know my father doesn't want me to reveal myself, but he could have told me.

McGonagall misunderstood my anger. She put a hand on my shoulder and it took every ounce of my control to not blast it off.

"Miss Granger is fine." She said. I was momentarily confused until I remembered my mission.

I forced myself to breathe out a sigh of relief as I put my wand away.

"Let's go to the Hospital Wing." She said, removing her hand from my shoulder. We walked to the Hospital Wing and I focused on keeping control of my anger at being told by my father. I am the most devoted to his cause, no matter what Bellatrix says.

When we got into the Hospital Wing, I saw that Weasel was sitting next to a bed with a bigger Weasley lying in it. Professor Werewolf was sitting on the other side of that bed with Blood Traitor Black's spawn behind him. Loony Lovegood was sitting next to Weasel. Granger was sitting in a chair next to a bed across from the rest.

But Potter and Weaselette weren't there.

I felt McGonagall's puzzled eyes on me and I immediately made my way over to Granger. I sat down in the chair across from her and noticed that her face was slightly crinkled in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feigning concern.

She looked at me with a tired expression on her face. They all had that look -the fighters- this defeated, aged look, despite the fact that they won.

"My ankle, right." She whispered in a very weary voice.

Gently, I reached down and picked up said ankle. I carefully placed it in my lap and gingerly removed her shoe and sock. My fingers brushed against her ankle and she flinched.

"Sorry," I murmured as I removed my hands. "Cold hands."

"No, no!" Granger said quickly. "It's . . . no . . . it feels nice."

I smiled as I put one hand on her ankle and reached the other in my pocket to get my wand. I fixed her ankle, and then put her sock and shoe back on her foot. She put her foot on the ground and I stood up.

"You need to lie down." I said. She looked like she was about to argue, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her upwards. I led her to the bed across from bigger Weasley and she lied down on it. Then I sat down on her left side, my back to her, my back barely touching her hip.

Then the door opened and Potter and Weaselette came in. Potter looked more lost, dejected, and defeated than the others.

"Dumbledore's dead." Weaselette said mournfully. Everyone, including myself, straightened up. "Snape killed him."

"What?" Professor Werewolf said. "Ginny, how do you know?"

"I saw him," Potter muttered numbly, looking down at the floor. "Malfoy Disarmed Dumbledore and when Malfoy didn't kill him, Snape did."

"Why would Draco Malfoy want to kill Dumbledore?" Blood Traitor Black's spawn asked, confused.

"He's a Death Eater." Potter responded and I tensed, my eyes filling with fury.

Malfoy. Pretty boy, rich kid, spoiled brat Malfoy is a Death Eater and I'm not. Malfoy who is the son of a sniveling coward is a Death Eater and not me, the son of the most feared Dark Lord ever. The filthy ferret was not only made a Death Eater, but ordered to kill Dumbledore, and I wasn't even told.

Murder must have been written all over my face because Granger touched my left arm. I caught sight of the red gleam leaving my eyes as she didn't move her hand. I felt grounded.

I turned to Granger, who was looking at me with a sad expression; I saw that tears were silently crawling down her face. I was confused for a moment, but then I remembered that she was crying over Dumbledore's death.

She pulled on my arm, pulling me down. I obliged her because I, unlike pretty boy want-to-be dragon, would complete my mission, not need Snape to do it for me.

I lied down on the bed next to her. We stared at the ceiling as my right hand played with hers. Then she let out a strangled sob and smashed herself into my side. I put my right arm around her as she buried her head into my chest. My other arm wrapped around her and I held onto her tightly.

I looked around the room and saw Weasel staring at me with anger and jealousy. But he wasn't acting on the influence of the green eyed monster; he was just staring at me, not punching me in the face for taking his _girl_.

I smirked, openly, at him because I just realized that I had won. Granger was crying on me, not Weasley. She was holding on to me, not Weasley.

I leaned down to her ear. "What do you need me to do?"

"Hold me tighter, darling." She said loud enough for Weasel to hear. His face turned redder than his hair and I really thought that he was going to rip her away from me, but he didn't.

Because he gave up.

I turned my gaze away from the pathetic Weasel and looked back up at the ceiling. A satisfied smile overtook my face, blasting through my control because I succeeded. She called me darling and I won.

I saw the glorious future ahead of us. My father would kill Potter, takeover Britain, and I would be by his side for everything. I would look Potter in the eye when I killed his best friends in front of him. I would laugh as I burned the Burrow to the ground, watching as the fire reflected off of Potter's Mudblood mother's green eyes, and then his tears.

And then Potter would die. And my father will control Britain and I will become Prince Andrew.

I looked over at Weasel, who was still fuming. I turned my head so that I was looking straight at him.

Then, without breaking eye contact with Weasel, I bent my head down to Granger's ear.

"Hermione," I stage-whispered. "I'll try to make everything better. I promise, darling."

"Just don't leave me," She sobbed, pulling herself tighter into me. And then she added, almost as an afterthought. ". . . Love."

I smirked at Weasel, who looked dumbfounded. I smirked at Mr. Greatest Chess Player Hogwarts Has Ever Seen. I smirked and mouthed, _Checkmate_.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry that I am so late publishing this because I have been busy adjusting to college life. But, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8<em>

My back was against the wall next to the train's compartment door and Granger was resting where her back was against my front. Typically, she was reading as Weasel looked at us jealously because he's a dimwit. Potter was staring out with window with a melancholic look on his face; Dumbletwit's death smacked the window out of him.

The compartment was completely silent, except for Granger's page turning.

I, for my part in this teenage drama, was twirling one of Granger's curls around my finger. It was relaxing. Just sitting there playing with Granger's curls as my thoughts decided to remember that Malfoy was one of my father's Death Eaters.

And I was not.

My hand shook enough in anger for Granger to notice. She turned her head around to look at me in confusion.

"Sorry," I whispered because the moment called for me to not ruin the silence in the compartment.

But she sat up and turned halfway around to look at me. I moved my mouth into a soft smile as I reached to pull her back in her original position. But she refused to follow my orders. My face remained the same as I thought, _Insolent Mudblood_.

"What's wrong?" Granger asked, disturbing the silence and causing Boy-Who-Mourns-His-Life-Daily to turn around and raise his eyebrows.

My mind raced to find a plausible excuse because telling them that I was angry that Pretty-Boy-Gel-Haired Malfoy was a Death Eater and I was not. I'm the Dark Lord's most faithful servant, not Draco Malfoy.

They were all looking at me expectantly. I immediately looked down, pretending to be embarrassed. It worked because Granger scooted closer to me, where she was almost in my lap.

"Andrew, what's wrong?" She asked, taking my face in her hands and tilting it up. I had to control the flash in my eyes because a Mudblood was ordering me around.

_C'mon, brain_. I pleaded quickly. _I was given my cleverness for a reason._

Then, I made my face crack and my black eyes fill with perfected false sadness. I sighed shakily and took Granger's hands in mine as I looked her in the eye pleadingly.

"It just hit me," I whispered, not breaking eye contact with her. "That you're in danger."

Granger blinked in confusion. "We're all in danger, Andrew."

I shook my head as I looked down.

"No, Hermione," I pretended choke out as I looked back up. "_You're_ in danger. You are what . . . what _those people_," I pretended to spat, "hate and you're best friends with You-Know-Who's enemy."

Granger blinked again and opened her mouth a couple of times, but no intelligent sound came out. I turned to look at Potter, still pretending I was a worried boyfriend with my eyes shining.

"Andrew, I can take care of myself." Granger snapped, starting to get feisty.

I smiled and sighed teasingly as I turned to her. "I know that, but that doesn't stop you from being in danger."

Granger's brown eyes filled with tears before she flung her arms around me and buried her head in my shoulder. My arms wrapped around her.

"I'll be okay, don't worry." She whispered, never moving her head from my shoulder.

"Of course you will and I'll worry 'cause that's what we boyfriends do." I smiled as I felt her smile against my shoulder.

_Nailed it._

* * *

><p>We arrived at the platform and I stepped off the train with Granger. She hesitantly grabbed my hand and bit her lip when she saw her parents. But then she seemed to make up her mind and determinedly grabbed my hand as she dragged me over to her parents.<p>

Granger stopped us in front of them and somehow lost part of her determination and starting biting her lip again. Her mother was trying to hide an amused smile as her father glared at me.

I smiled, pretending to be joyful as I let go of Granger's hand and shook her parents' hands. "Hello, I'm Andrew Vox."

"We've already met you, Andrew." Mrs. Granger laughed.

"Ah," I smiled teasingly. "But you've only met Andrew the Friend; I'm Andrew the Boyfriend. I take your daughter out and return her two hours after curfew. I really don't dress this well, I usually wear very baggy shorts and a hat sideways. And I _always_ snog her in front of you."

Mrs. Granger was laughing and Granger kept hitting me, but I was enjoying the vein throbbing in Mr. Granger's neck to stop. Granger saw the danger quickly approaching and pulled me away. She kissed me good-bye before leaving with her parents.

I watched the Weasel mob leave, and then Potter's Muggle relatives take him away. I called the Knight Bus and it took me to a village close to the Lestrange Manor. I had to walk the rest of the way because I didn't turn seventeen until tomorrow, so Apparation was out of the question.

I arrived at the Manor after about forty minutes of walking, and walked inside. A House-Elf took my trunk from me and told me, while bowing repeatedly like an imbecile, that Rodolphus and Bellatrix were in the living room.

I moved past the House-Elf and went into the main living room. Bellatrix and Rodolphus rose when I entered and immediately walked over to me. Rodolphus shook my hand as Bellatrix moved to stand in front of me. She put her hands on my shoulders, curling her talons.

"You smell . . . off . . ." She whispered.

"Mudblood." I responded with a sneer.

Her black eyes glittered crazily as she leaned closer until her nose was a breath away from mine. "It's for the Cause, Andrew."

"I know." I replied, keeping my face neutral as Bellatrix got that look that I had seen in nearly every girl in her eye.

"Andrew," Rodolphus called and I had never been happier to hear him speak than I did in that moment. "The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you."

I untangled myself from Bellatrix and walked around the couch to the door to the study. I knocked first, knowing that just entering was bound to get me castrated.

"Enter." My father's voice said softly from behind the door.

I opened the door and shut it behind me as I swept into the room and kneeled before the desk my father was sitting behind. He didn't acknowledge me for several long moments. I just knelt there, my right knee starting to scream in pain at the hardness of the wood floor. I heard my father's quill scratching against parchment. But he didn't say anything to me.

_Maybe this is a test_. I thought as I kept my head bowed. I knelt there for several more moments and my father still did not say a thing.

Finally, after what must have been half an hour at least, the scratching stopped and I heard the quill being placed down on the grand desk.

"Rise." My father commanded.

I rose, my knee blessing me as I did. I stood tall and clasped my hands behind my back. My father was leaning in a black leather chair, his fingertips touching and resting under his chin. Scarlet eyes scanned me and I tried not to fidget.

"Speak." He ordered.

And then everything rolled off my tongue and I couldn't stop it. "How could you make Draco Malfoy a Death Eater? He's nothing. And how could you order him to kill Dumbledore? I was in a better position to kill him and I wouldn't have waited till the end of the year to do it!"

I was breathing hard through my nose and my hands were now clenched at my sides. My father's face didn't change.

"Are you finished?" He asked neutrally. I nodded while grinding my jaw. "Good. _Crucio!_"

I stumbled and screamed as the curse hit me. My back arched in agony as I tried to stay on my feet. The curse increased in pain and I dropped down to one knee, holding my head in pain.

Then the curse was lifted, but I dared not to move from my current position, except I raised my head to look at my father, who was stilling sitting at the desk. His white wand pointed at me lazily.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way?" My father whispered softly, scarlet eyes flashing. "I am your Lord. And I will not have _you_ question my decisions."

"But I'm your son." I said, though in hindsight it was utterly stupid.

He started laughing as he rose from his chair and walked around the desk to stand in front of me. I looked down at his bare feet, which suddenly sprung and struck me in the chin. My head snapped back and fell back forward.

"Being the product of a night of excitement does not make you privy to my plans." My father laughed coldly.

"Father, I-"

"Father, I-" He mocked. "What are you going to say next? Mother, may I? Let me tell you something, _boy_," He spat as his face twisted in anger. "When your mother told me she was pregnant, I told her to kill you. And she complied, but you refused to be killed. She kept trying and trying, but you would not die.

"So I, _I_, not _your mother_, declared that you should live. You lived because you were powerful, not because you're _my son_." The Dark Lord sneered, his serpentine features made even more prominent.

I stared at him, refusing to say anything.

"Well, Andrew?" He said, raising his eyebrows mockingly. "Aren't you going to apologize?"

"You do not want an apology, my Lord. You want results." I said, looking up at him. His face changed into a very small smile.

"And do you have results for me?" He asked.

"Yes, my Lord," I replied, still kneeling. "The Mudblood openly admits that I am her boyfriend."

"Good. Rise, Andrew." My father said as he returned to the desk. I rose again and clasped my hands behind my back.

"My Lord, I have a question." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you learned your lesson?"

"I have, my Lord, but I do not understand your plan." I said, my stomach churning, getting ready for another bout of torture.

My father appraised me for a very long moment before leaning forward and resting his head in his hands. "Very well, Andrew, I will humor you just this once."

I inclined my head in gratitude. "My Lord, Potter considers me to be his friend. Why not pretend to capture me and use me as bait, instead of this Mudblood?"

"Do you really think I have only one-sided plans?" My father snapped and I stumbled back by the venom in his gaze.

"No, my Lord, I-"

"If you must know, Andrew, since you seem to claim some biological reason to know all my plans, the Mudblood is useful in more than one way. Yes, she will help us kill Potter, but she will also join us.

"Imagine how quickly opposition will die when they see a Mudblood and Potter's best friend standing alongside us."

A small smile appeared on my face, somehow making its way through my control.

"Does my idea please you, Andrew?" My father mocked.

"Yes, but . . ." I swallowed and paused for a moment and my father started to look impatient. "But . . . this is the first time you've ever made plans that include 'us.'"

"Are you becoming sentimental on me?" He mocked.

I ducked my head. "Of course not, my Lord."

"Stop telling me what I want to hear, Andrew," My father snapped and my head came up. "I have included you in my plans because every kingdom needs a prince."

"Am I suitable prince for you, my Lord?" I asked, slightly smiling.

My father looked me over for a very long moment, and then picked up his quill. "One day perhaps."

I flinched, but then I realized that was my father's way of saying he was proud of me.

"Now, I want you to spend the summer studying how to use words," My father said. "Words are just as powerful as spells. They can raise a thousand people's hopes and destroy a thousand more. Therefore, you must learn to control your words."

"Yes, my Lord." I inclined my head.

* * *

><p>I was wearing a puffy white shirt, a black vest, black pants, and a black gold trimmed overcoat. I admired myself in the mirror in my room and decided I looked handsome enough for a date in a fancy Muggle restaurant –no, I didn't get to pick the restaurant.<p>

I made my way downstairs, but had to pass through the main living room to get to the door. So, I got whistled at by both Rodolphus and Bellatrix; I walked faster and immediately Apparated once I got outside.

I made sure to Apparate into an alley close to Granger's house. I brushed my clothes and vaguely marveled at how much effort I was putting in to impress a Muggle-born. I took a deep breath, reminded myself that it was for the Cause, and then walked out of the alley to Granger's house.

I rapped on the door musically to Darth Vader's theme and only had to wait a second before the door flew open. Granger had her hair up, with one errant curl resting against her right cheek. She was wearing a short, blue dress with heels.

"What are you wearing?" She asked, looking like she was about to break out laughing.

I was bewildered as I looked down at my outfit. "What's wrong with it? Don't Muggles dress like this?"

"Only if they are making a Jane Austen movie." Granger laughed and I started blushing in chagrin. How dare this Mudblood laugh at me? Dare I remind you of my heritage?

Granger pulled me into her house and my eyes flashed in anger. She better stop pulling me around if this relationship is going to work. _Wait, what did I just think_?

"Don't be embarrassed, Andrew," Granger said patronizingly because my pride hadn't been hurt enough. "Here, I'll fix it."

She waved her wand and changed my outfit to a less puffy, button up shirt with a blue tie.

"There, now you look like a Muggle." She smiled. _Oh great_, I thought, but I smiled anyways.

"Ready, m'dear?" I asked with a smile as I offered my arm.

"Let me grab my purse." She said before disappearing into the kitchen and returning with a small red bag and her father.

"Bring her home by midnight, young man." Her father said sternly.

"Two o'clock in the morning, got it." I snapped my fingers as I pointed at him. Granger rolled her eyes and pulled me out of the house.

"Let's go eat." She said as she grabbed my hand and led me away.

* * *

><p>We were meandering our way around a park a couple blocks away from the restaurant. Dinner was fun, I'll admit it. Granger is rather amusing and cleverer than I give her credit for. It was refreshing to be able to quote magical poets and have someone who understood what I was referencing.<p>

We were holding hands and slowly walking through this park. I had said something rather witty and Granger was laughing loudly. It was annoying, but when she looked at me, I was smiling fondly.

Granger pulled me along until we came across a bench. We sat down and she smushed herself against me. Tighter than usual, which made me raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, not caring, but I was curious.

She froze and stayed completely still for a long time.

"Nothing." She said. I pulled away from her and she raised herself up and sighed. "Andrew, do you think it's okay to hurt your loved ones to protect them?"

_What?_ I was brought up short.

"I mean like Harry breaking up with Ginny to protect her." Granger continued. My mind was spinning.

_She's trying to break up with me! Do something quick!_

She was sputtering and looking distraught, so I grabbed her face and pulled it towards mine. I kissed her and kissed her and kissed her and kissed her. When we broke apart, I kept my face close to hers.

"I think you should ask them." I breathed, looking at her to see she was entranced.

Then I pulled away and stood up. I smiled down at her. "Time to get home."


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9<em>

_Creativity is the most important part of the Dark Arts. One can know all of the spells to cause pain and suffering, but they are boring in comparison to the combinations one can create from these spells._

"Load of crap if you ask me." I muttered under my breath and put _Krakov's Guide to the Use of the Dark Arts _down. I was in the Lestranges' library and attempting, though it seemed to be in vain, to learn more about my chosen profession.

Krakov was an idiot. He kept muttering about creating combinations of spells to be the best dueler, never accounting the amount of acrobatics necessary to dueling. The Lestranges need to update their library and fast.

I put the book back with a sigh and made my way out of the room. It was a week after Granger's and my date to the Muggle restaurant. We did have a correspondence going, so much so that my owl was currently on strike.

I walked into the dining room to see the house elves had set the table for breakfast for three. Sharing breakfast with other people in the Manor was bizarre at the beginning because, after my maid outlived her usefulness, I was living alone during school breaks. I do miss that time; I felt like an actual Pureblood during that time. I dressed and behaved like one without worrying about anyone judging.

The door opened and the actual Manor's owners walked into the dining room. I had taken my place at the right of the head of the table. Rodolphus sat next to me at the head and Bellatrix took the chair across from me.

Each of our mail and a copy of the _Daily Prophe_t was next to our spoons. I had a few letters, but I was busy pouring myself some coffee to look at them yet. When I finished and tasted the coffee, I sifted through the letters.

"Andrew, you're going to have the Manor to yourself tonight." Rodolphus commented, not looking up from the newspaper.

"Oh?" I said, raising my eyebrows at him. I was keenly aware of Bellatrix watching me like an obsessed fan watching her idol. _I'm not my father, Bella. I may look like him before he got his new body, but I'm not him._

"There is going to be a meeting tonight at the Malfoy Manor." Rodolphus answered.

"Okay." I said. After my father spoke to me about being a Death Eater, I still fumed internally, but never showed it.

I busied myself by looking at my letters. There was one from McGonagall asking me if I was going to be returning to Hogwarts this year and if so, if I would accept the Head Boy position. I put that to the side because I did not know if I was going to be returning to Hogwarts. My father and I had not discussed it. He kept telling me to learn the Dark Arts and I was practicing for hours with the Lestranges on my dueling, but Hogwarts never came into the conversation. I knew something was brewing. It felt like the calm before the storm. We were prepping for a war that was going to start at any moment, but we did not know which.

Another letter was from Granger. She was quite the tiresome girlfriend. Maybe Mudbloods are naturally clingy? However, she was writing weirdly as of late. She kept pointedly not talking about her parents, which was bizarre because I know that the Grangers spend most of their time together. She did not even mention going on a trip this summer, which was weird because she always went on vacation with her parents.

I was frowning at this point because it was odd and warning bells were going off in my head, but I did not know why. Why was the entitled Mudblood not mentioning her entitlement?

"What's wrong, Andrew?" Bellatrix asked in what she thought was a coy voice.

I mentally cursed, forgetting my stalker for a moment. I put on a small smile as I looked at her, my brain was fumbling for an excuse, and then it appeared.

"The Mudblood is complaining how she hasn't seen me for a week." I rolled my eyes in fake annoyance. I know I should trust Bellatrix since she is my father's most faithful -ha!- but I just could not. A forty six year old demented woman looking at me like I'm a sex toy is not going to put her in my good books.

"Women." Rodolphus laughed. I had never been more grateful to hear Rodolphus speak. Yes, he has always tried to be an uncle to me, which I appreciated. But his comment distracted Bellatrix and she got huffy and started yelling at him, which meant that I was allowed to pick up my last letter.

It was a wedding invitation for Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. I smiled because my father was going to be happy. He kept reminding me to tell him about Dumbletwit's twits' activity, and now I had something to tell him.

"Excuse me." I said, throwing my napkin on the table, picking up my letters, and leaving the room.

My father was not so ordinary as to eat meals with us, so he was in the study. I knocked on the door and heard him commanding me to enter. I went in and knelt in front of the desk. For once, I did not have to kneel for thirty minutes, instead my knee barely hit the ground when he told me to rise.

"What is it, Andrew?" My father said, writing something down on a piece of paper and not looking at me.

"I have received an invitation to a Weasley wedding, my Lord." I informed him. His quill stopped scratching and he looked up at me. I thought I saw a hint of an idea forming behind his red eyes.

"Give it to me." He commanded. I quickly did, and then stood back. I had my hands behind my back and was carrying myself straight and tall like a good Pureblood young man.

My father read the invitation, and then sat back in his chair, thinking and plotting. I knew better than to say anything because I could risk leaving the study one buttock short. Then his scarlet eyes snapped at me and I was entranced like a moth to a flame.

"This . . . is . . . perfect . . ." He breathed, eyes flashing. I could see his plot churning and rolling forward in his mind. "Thank you, Andrew."

I bowed my head. "You're welcome, my Lord." No, I was not going to ask Lord Voldemort why it was perfect. I do like my hair. And my face.

* * *

><p>The Weasels do know how to throw a party, I'll give them that. I had dressed in a nice black suit with a pink tie -guess what my date was wearing? You'd think she'd hate that color by now.<p>

Granger and I were currently dancing after I recovered her from Krum. _Stick to Quidditch, boy-o_. I had thought was rather mature at the time I came up with it. I noticed Ronald Weasley glaring at us, but he was irrelevant. I did not see Harry Potter though and that was concerning.

"Where's Harry?" I asked Granger conversationally.

She shifted her gaze so that she was staring at my shoes. "His uncle and aunt didn't let him come."

_Lie_. The meeting Rodolphus had mentioned was so that Snape could inform the Death Eaters and my father when the Order was going to move the Melancholic One. My father and his Death Eaters attacked the extraction crew and killed Mad-Eye Moody, but didn't get Potter.

My father was very angry and I'm surprised the Manor is still standing.

"That's too bad." I commented referring to Potter. Granger nodded in agreement, but still did not meet my eye.

I twirled her around the dance floor and saw the happy newlyweds. Now, I understand that Paris is the fashion headquarters of the world, but swans on your wedding dress? Really? Fleur, you did not make that work.

There were many people at this wedding that were not Weasleys, a good deal of Ministry officials coming to celebrate Arthur Weasley's eldest son.

Granger was being too introspective, which was annoying because she should be paying attention to me. She was biting her bottom lip and staring at my chest, but I knew she was thinking too much about something else.

I stroked her cheek and asked, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and looked at me in surprise as if she had forgotten I was there. _Insolent Mudblood_. "Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking about taking the N.E.W.T.S."

"The N.E.W.T.S.?" I said disbelievingly.

"They determine what career you can apply for, Andrew." Granger said shocked. _Not that you're going to be able to apply anytime soon, Magic Thief_.

I decided to let it drop and continued to twirl the liar around the dance floor. _Isn't lying a sign of a bad relationship? I am no liar; everything I say is a hundred percent true._

Suddenly, a bright white light soared across the sky, went through the top of the tent, and landed in the middle of the dance floor. Granger and I broke apart as a white lynx Patronus carried a familiar voice that I could not place.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister is dead. They're coming." The voice said.

_The Ministry has fallen? They did it! That's why my father thought the wedding was perfect! Many Ministry officials were here and the Ministry was vulnerable._ A ghost of a smile graced my face, which lasted for a moment before I noticed the chaos around me.

Granger was gone. I looked frantically for her because how could she leave me? I'm awesome. People were Apparating left and right, but Death Eaters were appearing and starting to attack the party goers.

Glee filled me before I realized that the Death Eaters were going to think I was still one of Potter's friends. _Dammit!_ I thought as a curse whistled past my ear. I spotted a bush of brown hair on the other side of the tent.

I ran in that direction, while ducking and dodging curses flying randomly. There were screams and pops of Apparation all around. Granger was joined by Weasley and another red-haired Weasley that I did not know.

The odd Weasley screamed Ginny's name as a Death Eater began dueling her. I continued running towards Granger as I watched Professor Werewolf grab the odd Weasley and push him away. Granger grabbed both Weasleys' hands and held them tight.

"Hermione!" I yelled. Her brown eyes met my black ones before she Apparated away, and the three were gone. I stopped quickly and stared dumbfounded at the spot. I was barely aware of the fighting halting and Ginny appearing at my side.

"How does it feel to be left behind?" Ginny asked, before walking away.

I could have killed her in that moment.

I looked around and saw that the remaining guests were surrounded by Death Eaters and the fighting had stopped.

"We're looking for Mudbloods." A voice sang from the Death Eaters' side. Bellatrix walked towards the remnants of the party goers. She saw me and a smirk played on her face.

"No Mudbloods." A Death Eater growled in annoyance to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix sauntered forward to the wedding cake, swiped some of the frosting, ate it, and said, "Thank you for the fun. Good-bye."

The Death Eaters all Apparated away, and a few moments after, the last of the party goers did as well. I landed in front of the Lestrange Manor's front gates to find Bellatrix waiting for me.

"I am to take you to your father." She announced, gleefully grabbing my hand and Apparating both of us to the Ministry.

The minute we got there, I knocked her hand off mine and made her lead me to the Minister's office. There were bodies and rubble lying all around the atrium where two years before Potter and his measly friends fought off a group of Death Eaters. _Oh, how the tables have turned_.

My shoes tapped and clicked against the marble flooring as Bellatrix and I marched to the lift. After entering the lift, it took us up a few floors, and then stopped. We stepped out and walked down the long hallway to the Minister's office. Aurors bodies were smashed against the floor with blood splattered on the wall -reminders of a fierce final battle.

When we reached the door to the office, Bellatrix knocked and my father's voice commanded us to enter. We did, both crossed across the floor to the ornate dark wood desk, and knelt before the man behind the desk, leaning in the leather chair, a content smile on his face. For once, I knelt before him and he was not looking at something on his desk instead.

"Thank you, Bellatrix, you are dismissed." My father commanded, sounding a hint happy. Bellatrix sauntered out of the room, moving her hips to entrance my father. I was going to be sick.

Once Bellatrix left and the door was shut, my father told me to rise. I did and I saw Rufus Scrimgeour's body in a corner and blood oozing from nearly every inch of the corner. My father followed my gaze and a ghost of an impressed smile appeared on his face.

"The late Minister fought well . . . I was impressed . . ." My father said, he looked at Scrimgeour for a moment, and then turned back to me. "This is . . . in part . . . thanks to you, Andrew. . . . I had been planning to attack the Ministry for some time, but I needed . . . ah, a distraction . . . and your information about the Weasley wedding was it. Well done, Andrew."

"Thank you, my Lord." I bowed my head as I allowed a pleased smile to grace my face for a second. It was gone as soon as I looked back up.

"Was Potter at the wedding?" My father asked and I paled. I knew from the flashing behind his scarlet eyes that he saw. _Speak, Andrew, quickly!_

"My Lord, I believe that he was, but he was disguised with Polyjuice Potion to be a Weasley." I explained quickly and hoped that it would pacify him.

Spoiler alert, it didn't.

"_Crucio!_" My father's wand was in his hand so quickly that I was sure he didn't even use it to cast the curse.

I fell to my knees, crying out in pain. Then it was lifted, I was breathing hard, but my father had not moved an inch.

"Where is Potter?" My father asked dangerously quiet.

"I don't know, my Lord. Granger, Weasley, and Potter Apparated once the Death Eaters attacked the wedding." I said, before realizing that I should have jumped off a cliff than said anything.

"_Crucio!_" It was even worse than before and I was writhing on the ground in immense pain.

"Potter didn't even tell his own girlfriend!" I yelled in protest. That only made the pain intensify and I fell facedown and screamed.

Finally, it was lifted and my father was standing above me.

"Get up, Andrew." He commanded, and I got up as quickly as possible, and tried to hide my shaking. "You have failed me. Your mission was to become Potter's close friend, and you failed. You will not being returning to Hogwarts. You will be under the supervision of Bellatrix and Rodolphus until I demand it be otherwise. . . . Now, leave."

I immediately left the room. Once the door was shut, I thought, _Did I just get grounded by Lord Voldemort?_


End file.
